This study will attempt to determine if sodium content of a training diet affects exercise-induced plasma volume expansion in male recreational cyclists. The ability of a high-sodium diet to augment the exercise-induced plasma volume expansion could have a beneficial effect by providing a larger stroke volume and a lower heart rate for a given exercise intensity and a greater fluid store to cool core temperature and delay negative effects of dehydration.